Meant To Be Part IV, Chapter II: The Honeymoon
by betterthings89
Summary: This is a story about Lilly and Oliver directly after they have been married. Continuation of Part IV. Reviews are welcomed.


_*Note: This is a continuation of Part IV, where Lilly and Oliver got married in Paris. The italicized text in the story is from Chapter I of Part IV._

**Meant to Be: Part 4, Chapter 2:**

**The Honeymoon**

_Previously:_

"_So how does it feel to be Lilly Oken now? It has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Oliver said. "It feels incredible, like I've always imagined, but better of course! But I've already got a ring, thanks!" Lilly laughed, holding up her left hand with the wedding ring on her finger. They both laughed and kissed each other. _

The next day they all packed their things and prepared to leave Paris. At about noon the boarded the TGV, which was one of the fastest trains in Europe, for the south of France, an area called Provence.

They went to many art museums along the journey. They saw many beautiful castles. But it seemed that to Lilly and Oliver, they were the only true works of beauty they could see. This was not to say that their surroundings didn't make them feel utterly romantic.

The second day that they were there they decided to relax on the beach on the banks of the Mediterranean Sea. "Nothing like a little French beach for ya', eh Miles?" Jake said, sarcastically. "It doesn't have the same feel to it as our beach in Malibu." Miley said.

"I think it's beautiful!" Lilly said. "There's one thing that makes it more beautiful." Oliver said. "What would that be?" Lilly asked. "Being able to enjoy it with my beautiful wife." He said. Lilly leaned over and kissed him, full on the lips. She was so blissfully happy. She was married to her only true love, and nothing could happen at this moment to change any of these feelings. And nothing did. "It still feels a little weird calling each other our husband or wife. Don't get me wrong, I'm going to take every opportunity to say it." Lilly said to him. The kissed a little more.

"This is getting way to mushy for me you guys." Jake pouted. "Shut it Jake! You just wish that you could be that romantic. What's wrong with you?" Miley poked at him. "I can be that romantic. Just not right at this moment, that's all." Jake replied. "What d' you mean, 'not right at this moment'? We're in France, that most romantic place in the world as far as I'm concerned. You'll come around. _They always do!"_ Miley said in a scratchy voice. "Who's 'they'?" asked Jake. "I don't know, I just thought it would sound mysterious or something." Miley said.

It was getting cold so they decided to go on a boat ride along the tour route on this part of the coast. That didn't turn out to be much warmer, but Lilly and Oliver didn't care. They were too busy taking in the beauty of the scenery and the beauty of their newly rekindled love.

The third and final day was the day they stopped at the Pont du Gard, an ancient Roman aqueduct bridge in the middle of nowhere in Nimes, France. They were in awe as to the sheer size of it and the beauty of the landscape. They went up onto the bride part of it and looked down. It was a long way down to the river that was blowing with the gusts of wind.

Lilly looked at Oliver who was already looking at her looking out over the water. She held his hand tightly and smiled at him. "I don't remember bringing a pack of crayons with me!" he joked. "It was never about the crayons, but I think you knew that by now, didn't you?" Lilly asked through a warm smile, despite the cold wind. "It was never about that with me either. I always knew I had some kind of feelings for you. They're wonderful feelings!" he replied warmly.

They took in the rest of the cool spring day with a lot of happiness and love. Which made it all the more sad when they had to leave to go back to Malibu in the morning.

_On the flight back neither Lilly nor Oliver were the least bit tired. Their minds where filled with feelings of happiness, and love, and anticipation for their future together._

When they exited the terminal in Malibu they were greeted by their entire families. Robbie Ray hugged Miley, and reluctantly hugged Jake. Then Jackson hugged his sister, and pretended to try to hug Robbie Ray.

Mrs. Oken hugged Oliver. He smiled behind her back because of what he had to tell her.

Heather Truscott hugged Lilly. She smiled behind her mother's back, because she had obviously not seen the ring on her finger. "Lilly Truscott, you can give me a better hug than that!" Heather said jovially. "Actually mom, it's Lilly Oken now, see!" Lilly said, showing her mother the ring on her finger. Her mother hugged her again.

"Oliver Oscar Oken I am so proud of you. You couldn't have found a better woman to marry!" Nancy said to Oliver.

"Nancy I'm gonna need to give a hug to my new son-in-law if you don't mind!" Heather said to Mrs. Oken. Oliver walked over to Heather and they hugged. "You take good care of my daughter ok?" Heather said. "I will." Oliver said.

"If Oliver acts too… well too Oliver, then I guess you know what to do." Nancy said to Lilly as they hugged. "I've always known." Laughed Lilly.

They were all happy. They all knew what had happened was the beginning of something wonderful. And what was more important was they knew it was **meant to be.**

_Notes:_

_*This part is still followed by "Beautifully Sad"._

_** The next installment will be Part VIII._

_***Again, when the last installment is posted I will post the whole saga as a single entry._

_****Reviews are welcomed.  
_


End file.
